


The second impression

by winterandmistletoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan accidentaly overhear Lydia's and her mom's conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second impression

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Straight to hell // Пешком в Ад](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188041) by Isis. 



> missing scene from “Straight to hell” (https://ficbook.net/readfic/3423929, warning, Russian language!). I probably will never find a courage to translate the whole fic, but I can deal with a one page  
> also, english obviously is not my native language so if you find typos or mistakes let me know

“Mom. It’s not really your business”

“Sorry?!” Lydia quietly breathed and tried not to wince. Her mother’s voice rose up, sounding like an unpleasant shrill. She moaned softly, because a headache came back with force. “Lydia?”

“It’s okay.” She opened her eyes, slightly moving away from Natalie, who was hovering over her. “And he’s okay, too.”

“You do not…”

“Mom!” Lydia raised her voice. “You hadn’t bothered with whom I was friends before.”

“Yes, before I was sure that you had your head on your shoulders, so I didn’t interfere. I was sure you knew what you were doing. And now…”

“And now nothing has changed. I still do only what I want and what I think is right.” Pressed Lydia, trying to sit uprighter, and it didn’t matter that Natalie was angry – she rushed to help her daughter.

“He’s an adult man…”

Lydia giggled involuntarily. “This adult man, while writing reports at night, had gobbled up all the ice cream buckets and in the morning hopelessly tried to hide it. And in that buckets were three pints of ice cream.”

“Ice…”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but after Jackson I had an issues with serious relationships.” Natalie nodded without thinking. “Actually, Jackson and I have had some issues and you know that very well.” Reminded Lydia, sniffing and rubbing her neck. Theo’s claw marks burned and itched, but she stubbornly clenched her teeth and didn’t dare to come unstick a patch. “And if it mean something to you, when I’m with Jordan I’m much happier than it was with… Other guys.”

“But Lydia…”

“ It’s the first time in my life when I’m dating a guy who respects me. And respects and cares for me more than he cares for himself. I don’t need to prove anything to him. He doesn’t demand anything from me except me. So yes, mom, I agree that you can express your opinion, but it doesn’t mean that it would change anything.”

“And he,” Natalie made a strange gesture with her hand as if catching a fly, “is also a part of all this superna…”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “What’s the difference? He didn’t do anything wrong. I’m an adult, remember? Yes, nothing wrong,” she repeated, seeing the skeptical expression on her mother’s face.

“You spend nights with him.”

“Same with Kira, but somehow you don’t suspect me having a sexual relationships with her.”

“Should I?”

“Well, mom…”

“Who knows you.” Natalie frowned and grumbled.

“Look, we don’t…” Lydia rubbed her forehead, trying to figure out why her ears were blushing. “We don’t have sex, okay? But not because I don’t want, it’s because he respects the law, so stop looking at me like that.”

“Like how?”

“Like I’m that type of an irresponsible girl who gets pregnant when she turns 15.”

Mrs. Martin sighed. “You’re back in the hospital again.”

“But not because of him!”

“Because you were close to him.”

“Oh my God, no! I’m still alive only because he always saves my ass, mom!” Lydia shook her head, trying to find arguments that would for once and for all close this topic. “He cares about me. Protects me. And I’m pretty sure I love him. Mom. Mom, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I’m definitely not.” Said Parrish trying to keep standing on his feet. He didn’t mean to overhear their conversation. But… “ I think I’m gonna faint.”

And he’s dropped out of the chamber.

Lydia raised her eyebrows and smiled at Natalie. “An adult man, yeah?”


End file.
